


Tickletober Day 4 - Spidering

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2020 [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Sweet, Switch!Geralt, Tickling, lee!geralt, lee!jaskier, ler!geralt, ler!jaskier, switch!jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Geralt is not nearly as amused with Jaskier's Halloween decorations as Jaskier thinks he should be.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Tickletober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Tickletober Day 4 - Spidering

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really liked this one, so hopefully y'all like it too lol. I didn't edit it, but that's probably fine lol

Jaskier flinched and almost toppled off the step stool when he heard a snort behind him. A stabilizing hand came up to rest against his lower back as he regained his balance and then snaked around his waist. Jaskier smiled and leaned back against the warm body behind him.

“And just what are you doing?” Geralt asked.

Carefully, so he didn’t fall again, Jaskier turned in Geralt’s arms and wrapped his own arms around Geralt’s neck. He leaned more of his weight into Geralt, who took the hint and leaned forward to give him a peck on the lips.

“Decorating,” Jaskier said when they pulled away. “Halloween  _ is _ the best holiday, after all.”

Geralt scoffed. “You say that for every holiday.”

“But this time it’s true! Plus, Ciri will be back from her trip with Yennefer later, and you know how much she loves Halloween.”

Geralt looked up at the corner Jaskier had been decorating, eyeing the fake spiderwebs with trepidation. It had taken Jaskier  _ forever _ to get it arranged in just the way he liked, making it look as natural as he possibly could.

“And you think she’s going to love spiderwebs?”

“They’re a Halloween classic!”

“Jask--”

Jaskier lightly spidered his fingers up the back of Geralt’s neck and up into his hair. Geralt cut himself off and jerked back to escape the touch, but he only managed to pull Jaskier down with him. Geralt then tried to shake the residual feeling off, and Jaskier couldn’t help but laugh.

“Uh oh, Geralt!” He said, still laughing. “Maybe those spiderwebs weren’t so fake after all, I think we have an infestation!”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ ,” Geralt growled, but Jaskier could see the playful smile trying to tug at the edges of his scowl.

“Don’t what, dear heart? I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

Jaskier let out an evil little giggle as his fingers started up again, one hand spidering at the weak spot just below Geralt’s hairline while the other slipped beneath the collar of Geralt’s shirt to torment his back. This time, Geralt darted forward with a startled snort, pressing their bodies closer together and only giving Jaskier more leverage.

“Oh, poor dear! The spiders really seem to like you, don’t they?”

Geralt finally started to squirm and giggle in Jaskier’s arms, which made him crow in delight, but it also meant that he started to fight back against Jaskier, embarrassed. His arms reached up to grab at Jaskier, but Jaskier knew how to stop him.

He started moving the hand on Geralt’s neck around, spidering from side to side to distract him, making sure to get his ears in the process. While Geralt was focused on trying to stop that from happening, Jaskier drew his hand out of the back of Geralt’s shirt and unwrapped it from his neck. He then promptly stuffed it into one of Geralt’s armpits.

Geralt buckled into Jaskier with a loud laugh, putting all his weight into Jaskier and making him stagger for a moment. One of his arms clamped down to try and protect his armpit, though it was far too late for that now, while the other hand weakly grasped onto the arm Jaskier had tormenting his neck. He buried his face into Jaskier’s neck and wheezed against the skin, making a shiver go up his spine.

“Oh, whatever will we do,” Jaskier cried out as dramatically as he could. “My big, strong fiance, taken down by only a few measly spiders! However will I go on?”

“That’s  _ it _ ,” Geralt cackled into his throat, and then Jaskier squealed.

He launched himself into Geralt’s chest and clutched at his shirt as Geralt’s hands started spidering at the back of his waist and hips. Geralt chuckled into Jaskier’s neck, but it wasn’t his tickle-chuckle. It was his  _ you’re-so-screwed _ -chuckle. Jaskier was doomed.

Jaskier threw his head back with a squeal as Geralt’s spidering found a particularly sweet spot at the base of his spine, and that was certainly one of the graver mistakes Jaskier had made. Now that there was more room, Geralt’s lips attached to Jaskier’s neck and nibbled away in the way Geralt  _ knew _ made Jaskier go absolutely mad.

“That’s cheating!” Jaskier shrieked. “Those aren’t spiders!”

Geralt huffed against his throat and a shiver went down Jaskier’s spine.

“Maybe the spiders lost their pincers and grew mouths.”

Jaskier cackled and his knees buckled, but he wasn’t going to let Geralt take him down without a fight. Nevermind the fact that Jaskier himself started it, but he planned on finishing it, too.

His whole weight was already currently being held up by Geralt, but he threw his weight towards the ground to unbalance them. Not expecting the move, Geralt lost his balance and the two toppled to the ground, Jaskier quickly rolling away now that Geralt’s grip had loosened. Geralt tried to follow, but Jaskier quickly tackled him back to the carpet and straddled him, making a move to grab his wrists. Geralt’s hands shot up and their fingers interlocked, halting them both.

Geralt raised an eyebrow, but he was panting just as badly as Jaskier was. “Looks like I caught the spiders.”

Jaskier bit his lip. “Seems so.”

“What are you gonna do now?”

Jaskier hummed, then feigned darting in toward Geralt’s neck. Far too familiar with the way Jaskier’s lips could torment one of his worst spots, Geralt’s eyes went wide and his hands foolishly dropped Jaskier’s to try and stop his face. Jaskier let out a victorious laugh and his hands flew up under Geralt’s shirt to spider at his sides and ribs. Geralt tried to stop him, but he was too late, and his hands were only able to scrabble at Jaskier’s over the fabric of his shirt.

“You--” Geralt started, but cut himself off with his own giggles.

Jaskier chuckled. “You wanna finish that sentence, darling? What, what am I?”

“ _ Exposed _ ,” Geralt hissed, and Jaskier very quickly realized his mistake.

He hadn’t yet gotten dressed from the day, choosing to walk around in the boxers and t-shirt (Geralt’s, obviously, so it was adorably oversized) that he had slept in the night before. That, plus the way Jaskier was straddling Geralt, left Jaskier’s own worst spot far too exposed for his own liking. Jaskier tried to scramble back, put some distance between him and Geralt, but Geralt was faster and his hands shot out to spider at his thighs.

Jaskier burst out into laughter, but did his best to keep tickling Geralt. He was only faltering slightly, holding his own, until Geralt moved from the tops of his thighs to the insides. Before he could even hope to stop himself, Jaskier  _ screamed _ and launched himself out of Geralt’s lap, rubbing furiously at his legs to get all the tingles off his skin. Geralt laughed menacingly and started crawling toward him.

“Geralt, wait! Let’s talk about this!”

“You shouldn’t have invited the spiders into our home, Jaskier. I think they’ve grown rather attached.”

Needless to say, Jaskier didn’t quite get around to finishing the decorations before Ciri got home. But in the end, that was alright. She was more than happy to help finish putting them up, and Jaskier and Geralt were more than happy to help introduce her to their new spider friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! You can find me on tumblr at august-anon! See you tomorrow for day5!


End file.
